Unsung Heroes
by MapHax
Summary: 4 Heroes have stopped the Alter virus but no one knows that they did it or who was behind the virus. Find out how they stopped it and if they can get the truth out before the people behind the virus catch them
1. Heroes?

**Background**

**The alter ability is a specific gene that allows the user to manipulate and reconstruct matter into specific shapes or forms**

**though each alter is different it seems to reflect the person personality. Soon after the organization holy fell a strange virus**

**mysteriously appeared that only affected the alter strain, soon named the alter virus there was only a 2 chance of surviving**

**it due to the fact that it attacked your very DNA. But those who did survive wound up changed as well as their alter**

**abilities power increased and evolved into what sometime is a entirely new and strange ability. While the government claims**

**to be researching a cure many remain skeptical.**

* * *

Our story starts out in the lost ground on New Years day. Everyone Has gathered in front of a large Monitor in celebration of the 

disappearance of the alter virus and to watch the new years show and everyone in the city is excited to see but once the show starts

the screen blanks out and a shadowy figure appears on the screen...

**Narator:**(panting heavily) " I don't know how much time I have before they trace the signal, even if I don't survive everyone should

know the truth"

"It all started when the organization Holy fell, the mainland felt that Alter users were becoming too dangerous and decided

that it was best to have some sort of defense against them. So a new organization was created, one with no name or paper trail.

This organization killed the parents young alter users and trained them extensively into an Elite Special Unit of Assassins each

Individual unaware of the others existence as well as the identity of those they are killing for. For awhile they succeeded at

keeping alter users at bay until two members escaped..."

* * *

'I'm sorry sir but if you want to enter the town you'll have to leave your weapons here with me", said a Patrol officer 

**MapHax's note:** **Ever since Holy fell HOLD has stationed Officers at each town to keep the peace**

"There is no way I'm leaving my sword here", said a tall Hispanic young man

"Then I can't let you in"

"Listen man, Im just here to do some food shopping so if you know what's good for you you'll get out of my way"

At that moment the officer reached for his gun but wasn't even able to pull it out before the young man knocked him out with

the tip of his sword's handle.

* * *

**Name:** Ronin 

**Alter:** Blade

**Age:** 25

**Personality Type:** B

**Build:** Average

**Specialties:** Swordsmanship, hand to hand combat, Torture/Interrogation, infiltration

**Backround:** Once part of the elite Special unit of alter users, kidnapped when 5 and trained extensively in a variety of hand to hand combatand armed skills. His alter power is an alter blade though he rarely ever uses it due to the fact that he carries a steel sword everywhereThough he rarely ever uses either of them he is a master swordsman and seems to prefer blades over guns. Usually calm and reserved he doesn't like to kill,but if someone got him angry he will usually kill them and anyone near him without mercy. Suffers insomnia due to nightmares of all of the atrocities hehas committed, he want nothing more than a place that he can live where someone won't be trying to kill him. No one Know nor ask about his past and anyone who does ends up dead or wishing they were

* * *

Ronin caught the officer as he fell and placed him up against a building then proceeded into the town. He didn't even realize that someone was watching him. This young man was slightly shorter than ronin 

and had light brown skin. Anyone with eyes could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to fight Ronin. So as ronin went into the store to buy food the young man followed him. Wasn't long before

Ronin figured out that he was being followed so he Hastily left town to avoid and Collateral damage incase a fight broke out. The young man followed him stealthily by moving from tree to tree. Once safely

out of town Ronin stopped and waited for the young man to get closer.

"Is there some reason your following me?", Ronin asked the young man

Shocked that Ronin knew that he was following hime the young man came out of the trees and answered "Yea, you look strong and i like fighting strong people"

Ronin turned around to look into the face of the young man..."OK i'll fight you, its been awhile since i had a punching bag" Ronin replied

Ronin removed his sword from his belt and placed it against a tree then faced the young man. The young man charged ronin and tried a high spin kick that ronin ducked under but the young man went into a low sweep kick and

knocked ronin off balance.

"Heh, seems i underestimated you...It won't happen again", said Ronin

"Yeah whatever", replied the young man

At that moment ronin's eyes grew cold and emotionless. The young man charged ronin again this time trying a side kick which ronin

blocked and before the young man could do anything ronin quickly moved in a elbowed the young man knocking him down.

"I know your holding back and if you ever had any chance of beating me It would be a good idea that you stop playing games", Ronin said with a cold voice

At that moment the young mans eyes grew just as cold as Ronin's, "Alright i'll get serious", the young man replied with the same cold tone as ronin.

You could tell that both of these men were ready to kill each other and anyone who would try to stop them...

Both knew that in a fight like this one mistake would cost them there lives so neither wasted anytime trying to take the other down. They fought for

what seemed like hours until Ronin threw a punch toward the young man's head but slipped on a patch of soft soil, the young man grabbed ronin's

arm and threw him managing to rip his right sleeve revealing a strange tattoo. Ronin quickly recovered and managed to land on his feet.

Recognizing the tattoo the young man began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?", Ronin asked

"Heh no wonder its been so hard to take you down", the young man replied

The young man ripped off his right sleeve and revealed that he had the same tattoo as ronin. After seeing the tattoo ronin began to laugh as well.

"So you go away too", Ronin said "The names Ronin" he added as he went to shake the young man's hand

"The names swift" replied the young man

**

* * *

Name:**Swift

**Alter:** He calls them Kikerz

**Age:**24

**Personality Type:** A

**Build:** Average

**Specialties**: Hand to hand combat, Recon, Demolition, infiltration and a mechanical genius

**Backround:**Kidnapped when he was born and forced into the special unit of alter users. Recon specialist and extremely proficient in the Martial Art due to his incredible leg strength. Always love to fight, start fights, watch fight anything that has to do with fighting he loves it. But not one to be taken lightly though he seems weak and not one for fighting, he will do anything to stay alive which means killing.Seems to suffer from Insomnia but he has no clue why. And just like Ronin no one seems to know anything about his past and anyone who does ask ends up dead or wishing they were.


	2. Consequences

**Narrator: The trouble really started when a mercenary was hired to kill the two who escaped**

* * *

**MapHax: This one starts out with a Dark figure in a pitch black room talking to a mysterious over a computer.**

Dark Figure: Names...

Voice: Ronin and Swift

Dark figure: Location...

Voice: A town two miles south of your position. Were paying alot of money for these two Deckerd we want them dead no questions asked.

Deckerd: I thought we agreed to no names

Voice: Don't worry this is a secure connection. We don't want any failures; if you fail there will be consequences.

Deckerd: No problem (Computer screen blacks out)

Just as the computer screen blacks out a petite girl walks into the room.

Girl: Another job?

Deckerd: Yea, We've already been paid so once im done we'll be able to open up the restaurant just like we dreamed

Girl: Good, it scares me when you go off on these jobs

Deckerd: This is the last one Mel I promise.

Deckerd walked over to her and give her a hug then prepared to go after Ronin and Swift.

**

* * *

Name:**Deckerd Alter:Shield Age:22 Personality:undefined Build:Average  
**Alter:** Shield**  
Build: **Average**  
Personality Type: **Undefined**  
**

**Specialties:** Verbal Persuasion, marksmen, Flirting

**Background:** A high priced mercenary, and expert marksmen, though he doesn't look it due to the fact that he is always flirting with women an attribute that his girlfriend is always scolding him for. He doesn't remember exactly how he became a mercenary but next thing he knew one minute he's getting hired to steal some priceless gems and the next he is getting hired to eliminate some competition of a Corporate office. Although he does flirt with women and is always goofing around he is not one to be taken lightly he uses his alter shield in combination with hand guns to get the job done whatever that may be.Back at the town Ronin and Swift are having a conversation over a round of drinks

* * *

A few hours later Ronin and Swift are back in the town having a conversation over a round of drinks 

" Why didn't you use your sword in our fight" asked swift

"I like to fight my opponent of equal grounds" replied Ronin

"So if you opponent pulled out a gun would you pull out a gun aswell?"

"No I would use my sword, I don't like guns"

"Man you really think your hot shit don't you, what wrong with guns?"

"Guns are too easy, I like the satisfaction of being up close and personal"

"Yeah I know what you mean, but if I had to I would use a gun, a sword, a bomb or even a rock if it meant staying alive"

Ronin finished his drink then stood up." We should get going we've been here too long" he told swift. Swift looked up at him with an irritated look on his face "They haven't come for either of us for years, but I guess you're right lets go". Swift stood up and they both proceeded to the door when they were stopped by a man about the same size as swift but with light skin.

"Where do you think your going? Deckerd said while putting his arm out to stop the two "Either move out of out way or we'll make you move" Ronin replied "Who are you, and what you want with us anyway?" asked Swift

"Well thats easy, my names Deckerd and I was hired to kill you" Deckerd said with a smirk on his face

"By who" Both Ronin and swift asked

"Don't know there names but they want you too dead badly" Deckerd answered

Ronin turned toward swift and said" Well I guess they're sending someone now" then turned to Deckerd and said "Lets take this out of town"

All three walked out of town as though nothing was bothering them each sure of their victory. They made sure to walk far enough so no one would disturb them. Once out of town Deckerd didn't waste anytime, he quickly pulled out two pistols with blades under the barrel and started to fire. Ronin and Swift quickly dashed behind a pair of trees just barely dodging the bullets. Swift looked towards Ronin and asked "Now would you use your sword?"

"Not yet" ronin replied

"man you better not get me killed" Swift said angrily

Swift looked out from behind the tree and Deckerd fired 3 shots so swift quickly went back to behind the tree." Well I can't go that way" he said.  
So he turned around and climbed up the tree then jumped to another tree that was behind Deckerd.Then swift quickly jumped out and tried to to side kick Deckerd.  
But just before the kick landed Deckerd saw him and small light covered deckerd's body that shielded him from the blow. Then deckerd tried to slash Swift with the blades on his pistol but Swift quickly jumped back and when he did Deckerd raised his gun to fire. But before he could pull the trigger Ronin jumped out and tried to slash ronin but the shield protected him again so Ronin kept applying pressure to see if he could break through.  
The more Ronin applied pressure the more Deckerd strained to keep the shield up. Realizing that he shield would soon give in he tried to jump back and recover but when he did he was met by Swift and a quick roundhouse kick to the head knocking him out cold.

When Deckerd came to he was tied up and hanging upside down from a tree." Your finally awake huh" Swift said with a smirk. Knowing that Deckerd couldn't do anything." Why didn't you kill me" deckerd asked.  
" Because if we did we wouldn't get any information out of you" replied Swift

"Then you might as well just kill me now because im not saying a word"

"Thats kind of selfish don't you have any loved ones waiting at home for you?" Ronin said with an inquisitive tone of voice

At that moment Deckerd immediately though of his girlfriend Mel and what she said "It scares me when you go off on these jobs" then started to cooperate.

After a few minutes of interrogation Ronin cut Deckerd down from the tree.

"Ok im gonna give you your guns back and you are going to take us to that computer they contacted you on" said Ronin

"How do you know I won't just shoot you while were walking?" asked deckerd

In a calm tone of voiced Ronin replied" Because if you try i'll chop your head off before you get your finger on the trigger"

And with that all three started towards Deckerd's house to see if the people who hired him would contact him again. By now the sun was starting to se and just before they reached Deckerds town they could see smoke over the horizon and rushed to see what it was. When they arrived there Deckerd was shocked to see that his entire town was burned down and his girlfriend beaten half to death.

"MEL!" Deckerd screamed as he rushed to her. She was alive but just barely she tried to tell him what happened but was only able muster the strength to mutter one word...

"on equ nces" but deckerd wasn't able to understand what she meant.

All three carefully took her away from all the smoke so deckerd could nurse her back to health. "So who is she?" swift asked while helping Deckerd take care of her. "She's my girlfriend Melissa" Replied Deckerd.

"the bastards who did this killed everyone in town but left her alive...why?" said Swift

"I don't know maybe it was a mistake, who cares anyway!" Deckerd said with a tear in his eye

"No" said Ronin "They left her alive on purpose"

"Why would they do that?" asked swift

"Because" replied ronin "They wanted to leave him a message"

Just then Deckerd finally understood what Melissa said, "Consequences" he muttered an both Ronin and Swift looked up at him and understood what he meant.

After that none of them spoke another word until sunrise


End file.
